When printed material is contained in notebooks or binders where pages can be inserted and removed, the printed material is often separated into sections by the use of indexed tabbed dividers. These dividers are usually of a heavier weight divider sheet material and have index tabs extending beyond the edges of the divider sheet material at several locations along an edge of the sheet. The difficulty of using indexed tabbed dividers today, however, is that these indexed tabbed dividers cannot be conveniently inserted into a standard inkjet or laser printer connected to a computer for printing using a word processing program. The index tab is outside the “printable area.” To be able to use the indexed tabbed dividers, sheets having removable labels for the index tabs can be printed, then the index tabs or labels are removed from a carrier sheet and placed onto the dividers by a user, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,831 entitled COMPUTER PRINTER COMPATIBLE INDEX TABS to Thomas-Cote. Another solution uses pre-numbered or prelabeled index tabs. An index table of contents or an index page is printed with sections labeled according to the labels on the index tabs. This approach is not very user-friendly because a user must flip back and forth between the table of contents and/or index to determine the section to which the preprinted number or letter refers.
What is desirable is to be able to print directly onto the indexed tabbed divider using standard laser jets and ink jet printers.